1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speakers and, in particular, to covers for speakers such as grills.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The popularity of ceiling and wall-mounted speakers in various types of buildings has steadily grown over the past decade. A variety of methods and devices for mounting speakers in these locations have therefore been developed. To install an in-wall speaker an installer cuts a hole in the wall or ceiling to receive the outer frame of the speaker. A strap or bracket may be mounted to the framing of the wall or ceiling behind the outer surface of the wall. The speaker body includes an outer flange that extends around the speaker and provides a contact or resting surface with the outer surface of the wall. The speaker is inserted into the hole so that the flange rests against the wall. The flange is then secured to the wall with fasteners.
Finally, the installer presses a grill over the speaker covering the speaker components and fasteners. The grill provides the speaker with an aesthetically pleasing appearance while being substantially acoustically transparent. Besides covering the fasteners and providing a clean appearance for the speaker, certain speakers include user selectable switches behind their grills. For example, a crossover switch may be mounted behind the grill to allow a user to select a frequency cross-over point for one or more drivers of the speaker. Some speakers have adjustable pivoting transducers to allow a user to direct the sound coming from the speaker. Some loudspeakers are designed with multi-tap transformers with a user adjustable switch or knob mounted behind the grill. Accordingly, it is preferred to releasably fasten the grill to the speaker so as to allow the user to remove and replace the grill to access these switches or controls. A common method for releasably attaching wall mounted speakers is to press-fit a rearward extending flange into a circumferential groove in a baffle of the speaker so a to form a friction fit.
One of the problems with removing and replacing the grill is the interference or friction fit between the baffle and flange diminishes over time due to handling of the grill. The force of the friction fit can weaken the memory of the rearward facing flange and cause the grill to become loose. In some cases the grill may vibrate or buzz during speaker operation and possibly may simply fall out of the baffle. Therefore, there exists a need for a design that will address these problems.